Kalifa
Time to cut them up thinner than the strings on one of my pairs of panties: Chapter 117 Get out of my Way Introduction Kalifa is a former secretary of Iceburg; as well as the only female member of CP9, until she was dismissed from the unit by Spandam, who lied and blamed the team for the failure in Enies Lobby along with her colleagues. She is also Laskey's daughter. Personality History (One Piece Manga) Kalifa is the Daughter former agent Laskey. 7 years before the meeting the Straw Hat Pirates she along with Rob Lucci, Kaku and Blueno were sent on mission to locate the blueprints for Pluton in Water 7 They took guises in the city. Kalifa, infiltrated the Galley-La Company by applying for a job as the personal secretary of Iceburg, mayor and former pupil of legendary shipwright Tom. Two of her comrades Lucci and Kaku became shipwrights for the company while Blueno became a bartender. Unknown to them that Iceberg gave blueprints to his fellow pupil Franky. Five World War Prologue 'Summit Invasion Arc' Kalifa was assigned along her fellow members from CP9 Kaku, Bluenoe and Former member now CP0 Rob Lucci to attack the Five World Summit. She encountered two Samurai from the Land of Iron, Shinsuke and Ginzan. She was disappointed that her first opponents had to be quite handsome but still engaged them in combat. She took out Shinsuke with ease but first defending herself with Iron Body then using Finger Pistol ''' and a '''Tempest Kick which killed him instantly. She then processed to attack Gin. She found the match rather disappointing but then heard a voice from behind, turned around to see Rufus Lore approach her. Kalifa noted on who he was by his which The Minstrel who sings to the Red Moon. Rufus was flattered hoped that she could remain in his Memory. Kalifa gave trade mark catchphrase : That's Sexual Harassment. and engaged the latter. Sometime later into the battle Kalifa was having the upper hand having seriously injured Rufus. Rufus then used his Memory Make karma of the Burning Land on her. But she quickly defended herself with Iron Body however it only half the damage from the spell. Leaving with slight burns and outfit ruined. Kalifa then countered with Finger Pistol. Kalifa then commented that the attacked was powerful and that had she not used Iron Body she would've been in serious trouble and that he ruined her outfit and glared at Rufus vowing to rip him apart for that offence. Later on Rufus is now at his ending point in the fight and Kalifa is a about to finish him off. Until Rogue Cheney ambushes her from behind with Dragon Slayer Magic: Shadow Dragon Claw knocking her back to the face. Kalifa then took in note of Rogue's abilities say it was similar to the former Warlord from her world. Kalifa could tell Rogue was a lot more stronger than Rufus so she knew she had take the fight more seriously and decided to use her Devil fruits powers ass bubbles started to gather around her. Using her Bubble Bubble Fruit: Soap Sheep. This catches Rogue off by surprises due the appearance of the Technique. She then uses Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave and it hits Rogue draining him of his strength. Kalifa believing she hand him now. Only to shocked when Rogue started eating the shadows around the area regaining his strength. Much to her shock but arrogantly Declaring that he still won't win and used Shave to try catch him off guard. But thanks Rogue Dragon Slayer sense of smell he dodged by disappearing into the shadows just when Kalifa used Goldens Bubbles at him. Rogue countered with another Shadow Dragon Claw. Kalifa getting angrier at Rogue again at the face retaliated with Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave. But simply he disappeared into the shadows again. Kalifa now expecting to see a depowered Rogue was shocked when wasn't their. Only to be ensnared by the shadows with Shadow Dragon Waxing Flash by Rogue who then finished her off with a torrent of shadows from his. Knocking Kalifa into air and hitting the ground knocking her out. Later Kalifa managed to escape using Kako before being captured. Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Magnolia Arc' Relationships 'Rufus Lore' 'Rogue Cheney' Power and Abilities Devil Fruit Bubble Bubble Fruit: It allows the user to control and produce bubbles from their body. The capable of not only cleaning the dirt of an opponent but also weaken them as well. However the devil fruit has one glaring weakness and be washed away with water. *'Golden Hour' (ゴールデン泡（アワー） Gōruden Awā?, literally meaning "Golden Bubble"): Kalifa manually spreads bubbles on her victim's body, draining them of their strength and leaving their skin shiny and smooth. This also has the side effect of impairing her target's mobility, as their extremely slippery skin makes it hard for them to move around. Its effects were first seen being used on Sanji, but the technique's name was not given until Kalifa used it against Nami. According to Kalifa, the reason that it alters a person's appearance so much is because it also smooths out their body's curves. *'Bubble Master: Soap Sheep' (泡使い 石鹸羊 Awatsukai Sekkenyō?, literally meaning "Bubble Tamer: Soap Sheep") : Kalifa uses this technique to concentrate around her all nearby foam. This makes her look like a sheep due to her arching her arms around her head, resembling the ears of a sheep. *'Hitsuji Gumo Relax Hour' (羊雲リラックス泡（アワー） Hitsuji Gumo Rirakkusu Awā?, literally meaning "Sheep Cloud Relax Bubble"): After concentrating all nearby foam with "Bubble Master: Soap Sheep", Kalifa launches it against her enemy to "clean" their strength. When the foam hits her opponent, given the name of the attack, it seems to relax their body so much they are rendered immobile. As a result of the amount of bubbles shot, it is near impossible to dodge all of them. *'Hitsuji Gumo Tidal Wave' (羊雲大津波（タイダル・ウェイブ） Hitsuji Gumo Taidaru Uēbu?, literally meaning "Sheep Cloud Giant Tidal Wave"): Similar to "Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa", but this time Kalifa sends all the concentrated foam in form of an enormous tidal wave to increase the difficulty of dodging the attack. *Soap Symphony *Soap Shield Six Powers Being a Cipher Pol agent, Kalifa is one of the few fighters in the World Government to use the Six Powers Martial Arts, as well as being one of the few to completely master the martial art. She is well-versed in a variety of techniques that pertain to the original six techniques. * Finger Pistol ** Bending Finger Pistol Whip: Used by Kalifa. In this attack, Kalifa pulls back her arm as if to use a normal Shigan attack, then whips her arm out at the opponent at high speed, causing her arm to appear as if it is bending like a whip would, and hits the enemy with her finger. The whip aspect of this variation results in the added effect of the target being thrown forcibly backwards. * Shave * Iron Body * Tempest Kick ** Tempest Kick: Line Trivia Category:CP9 Category:Coalition Category:World Government Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Coalition Captain Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:Assassin Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Paramecia Category:Haki Users Category:Law enforcement Category:Pirate World